Freddy's Fright (FNAF Short Story)
by HufflepuffQuidditch1
Summary: Three teenagers decide to spend their last summer night at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where they often went as kids. There have been recent rumors about murders occurring in the 'family friendly' establishment, so the trio decides to sneak in after hours to get a more dangerous view of the pizza place. It certainly was a dangerous decision how it turned out...


One late July afternoon, three fourteen year old kids sat in the middle of a living room. The television was going on the lowest volume. The blinds were closed, and each kid was sprawled around the room, filled with immense boredom.

4:00 PM July 30th, 1988

"Come on, guys! This is our last day of summer, let's do something besides sitting here in the dark all day," said a shoulder length dark blonde haired, blue eyed girl by the name of Karlyn.

"Well, if you're so determined, think up something!" Said the second teenager, a dark brown haired, tall, green eyed boy by the name of Caiden.

"We've tried everything, bowling, roller skating, swimming, etcetera. Basically we've done everything this summer. We need to do something different," Said the final kid, a light red haired, brown eyed, thin boy by the name of Chase.

They all laid back, listening vaguely at the television, losing hope on anything interesting to fill the absence of boredom that lingered around. It was four in the afternoon, but it seemed like it had been much longer, and much later than it was, with nothing to do. Suddenly, the television, which had been on the news channel, blared an ear piercing screech, and they all clenched their hands over their ears to block out the noise. Once the sound faded, all the attention was focused onto the television as the news report appeared on the screen:

'Breaking News! Yesterday afternoon at three thirty, five children have gone missing. Parents say that the children were attending a birthday party at the local Freddy Fazbear's family pizzeria. Investigators have searched the crime scene, but no bodies were found. One of our eye witnesses gave us some insight on the situation:

"I had been walking my dog on the sidewalk beside the back of the restaurant, and I heard kids screaming in the back room of the building. As each scream faded, I heard something odd. Something that sounded like crushing bones and blood dripping, as though the killer, whoever it might be, was stuffing the children into something, but I'm not sure what."

Our investigators found a foul smell coming from the animatronics, and some say that they saw blood dripping through the cracks. There is no explanation to what could have caused this, and the police are continuing to search for the mass murderer as well as the children. More information on this devastating case as it develops.'

Caiden then cut off the television, with a look of utter shock and pleasure upon his face.

"I have an idea," He said, his mouth forming into a mischievous smile.

"Caiden, if this has anything to do with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you can leave me out of it," Karlyn said, sitting up on the maroon couch.

"Come on, Karl, don't be a stick in the mud," Caiden replied, "what about you, Chase? What do you say? Take a visit to the old Freddy's?"

Chase seemed frightened by what he had heard, he had rushed over to the blinds and quickly opened them, the bright summer sun blaring straight into their eyes.

"I know we may have gone there when we were kids, but even you have to admit, those things were scary," Chase said, walking back to his armchair.

"Just because some girl happened to get bitten the same time she was at Freddy's doesn't mean it's haunted!" Caiden yelled, standing up.

"She lost her whole front lobe! I'm surprised she's not dead, frankly!" Karlyn yelled, cleaning up the potato chips and bowls off the coffee table.

"Plus, it's closed down, there's no way they would let us in. Especially since it's a crime scene," Chase reminded them smartly.

"That's the fun of it, we go late tonight, when no one's there," Caiden said, an excited look emerging on his face.

"I don't know, it seems kind of sketchy. What if the killer is still there? What if the killer's one of the animatronics?" Chase exclaimed nervously.

"Listen to yourself! I hope you know how ridiculous you sound," Caiden said, pacing in front of the television, "Karlyn, what about you? You've always liked Freddy's."

"Before children were murdered in there. I don't want to be the sixth victim," Karlyn replied firmly.

"Oh, come on, Karl, you know you love the danger," Caiden muttered, walking towards her.

"I'll get grounded for life if I get caught! I can't risk that again," Karlyn replied quietly, hoping she hadn't been heard.

"You've risked that before?" Chase asked curiously.

"Oh, have you, Karlyn? You mind me telling him about how our sweet Karlyn can be such a naughty girl?" Caiden remarked slyly, with a wide smirk growing across his face.

"You wouldn't," She stated nervously.

"I would. I'll tell him, baby, I will. I'll tell him about how we-"

"Fine! I'll go. But if I get caught, it will be your fault," She agreed nervously, looking angrily at Caiden's eyes, hoping he wouldn't tell.

"Okay, baby," Caiden said with a quick wink, "one down, one to go."

Caiden turned to a nervous looking Chase and moved away from Karlyn, to her utter relief.

"What do you say?" Caiden asked closely, "Are you in?"

Chase sat there, in silence, looking at his best friend's menacing eyes. He gave a quick, worried glance at Karlyn, who also looked quite frightened. She just shrugged. And with a gulp, Chase turned to Caiden and said.

"Oh, alright!"

There was an up-burst of cheer from Caiden as he stood up, satisfaction shining brightly on his face.

"All right!" He exclaimed excitedly, "we meet at Greenway Park at roughly midnight. Freddy's is about a half a mile from there. Bring sneaking outfits and weapons-"

"Weapons?" Chase asked loudly with a scared tone.

"Yes, weapons. We need to see what's inside of these suits, and see if they truly are the family friendly animals we've come to know," Caiden explained brightly.

And after a few quiet mutters under his breath, Chase left the house, leaving Karlyn and Caiden alone.

"Hey, Karl," Caiden called as Karlyn opened the door to exit, "see you tonight, you dangerous animal."

She gave him an ominous glare before slamming the door shut. She wasn't looking forward to breaking in to a closed crime scene with five missing bodies lying around for her last event of the summer. But then again, who would be?

11:37 PM July 30th, 1988

Caiden jumped off his bike as he approached the edge of the creek in the middle of Greenway Park.

"That was close," he muttered quietly, gazing into the lake, the late night moon reflecting off of the top of the shimmering water.

He took off his helmet, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a black toboggan with a hole cut out of it for his eyes. He wore camouflaged pants and a tight black, long sleeve shirt, and wore black, cotton gloves on either of his hands. He was completely covered, keeping his identity hidden in case he was found in the action of the crime.

He hid his bike in the bushes, leaving no trace of any evidence that could be found if he was caught. He told his parents that he was going to a midnight movie premiere with his friends from school to celebrate his last day of summer. He didn't consider that celebration worthy.

Who wants to go back to school? After a whole summer with his best friend and the girl he's liked since third grade, he knew that he'd miss it.

He heard rustling in the grass nearby as he tied his pitch black cleats, that he had from his baseball season last year.

His heart started racing rapidly in his chest as he felt the presence of someone behind him.

A gust of relief fled through him as a soft voice arose.

"Caiden?" The voice asked quietly.

No one was at the park this late, or at least no one normal was. He turned around and looked up into her blue eyes.

"Hey, sexy. Miss me?" Caiden said with a smile.

"Caiden, I swear-"

"Guys! I'm here!" Came Chase's voice as he ran through the grass somewhat joyfully almost as though he was skipping.

"Idiot," Muttered Karlyn under her breathe as Chase approached, dressed in black, holding something in his hand.

"Chase! What are you doing? We're trying to keep ourselves from getting attention," Caiden whispered, looking around to make sure that no one had seen him jumping happily through the fields yelling gleefully as though he was going to see the Wizard of Oz. They were as good as exposed.

"Oh, sorry," He said quietly.

Caiden stood up and dusted his hands from the dirt that he had been kneeling on.

"Wow, Karlyn, you look hot," Caiden remarked flirtatiously as Karlyn rolled her eyes.

"Put your masks on," Caiden informed them, puling his own over his green eyes, "Alright, let's go to Freddy's."

And the three teenagers strode of in the direction to Freddy's, completely unaware of what they were getting into.

"Oh... My gosh," Karlyn said, staring at the pizza place, jaw dropped.

It looked abandon, nothing of what it had looked like when they were kids. Glass was broken all around the place, blood all over the concrete, the sign was broken and falling off of the place. It had only been a few hours, but the police had gone through a lot. But there was one thing that was peculiar. On the front of the broken restaurant was a message written in mud saying 'It's Me'

"If only they knew who 'me' was," Karlyn choked nervously.

"Don't be a wimp. Come on," Caiden said, walking over the yellow police tape.

With quick nervous glances shared by Karlyn and Chase, they soon followed behind. Caiden cracked the door with a loud creak, looking inside. When he saw nothing but pure darkness, he opened the door fully and motioned Karlyn and Chase inside. They hesitated at first before quietly sneaking in behind him. Caiden turned a corner, his eyes adjusting slowly to the darkness.

"Ahh!" Caiden screamed loudly.

Karlyn and Chase jumped and started running, but quickly stopped at the sound of laughter.

"You two are so easy," Caiden laughed.

Chase and Karlyn trudged back angrily, with annoyance flowing through them.

They walked down a dark, narrow hall, filled with rubbish and dirt by the walls. It looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in over a year. They walked towards Pirate's Cove, and opened the door and very wearily stepped inside. Caiden stroked the wall, searching for a light, and once he did, the lights flickered on. A steady yell of shear terror filled the cold room as the figure in front of them appeared.

"Relax, it's only Foxy," Caiden said, looking at Karlyn, who was breathing hard.

"Foxy was always the creepiest," Chase muttered with a slight tone of fear at his words as his eyes slowly surveyed the creature that stood before them.

"Foxy? Nah, he's always been the coolest," Caiden said.

"He has one eye. And a hook," Karlyn stated, staring with a freakish look at the fox.

"You're just a chicken," Caiden said, starting to imitate a chicken to mock her.

"Speaking of chickens, we should go see Chica and the others now- what is that smell?" Karlyn asked, clutching her hand over her nose.

"It's the odor that they mentioned on the news!" Chase mumbled after he too plugged his nose from the retched smell.

"Look," Caiden said, keeping one hand over his nose and the other pointing to red ooze coming from the animatronic's body, "blood."

Chase and Karlyn jumped with a frightful gasp.

"Let's get out of here!" Chase stated worriedly.

"No way, not until we found out what happened to those kids!" Caiden said, touching the animatronic and looking around.

"Don't touch it! What if he's the one who bit that little girl last year?" Karlyn said, concerned, keeping her fingers clutched over her noise, her voice sound slightly mumbled and confusing.

"Oh, come on! He's turned off, he can't hurt me," Caiden said, looking at the mouth. His jaw suddenly dropped. He saw human skin, under the head. Oh, but surely he was "seeing things", there's no way there was a body under Foxy; it was impossible.

"What is it? What do you see?" Karlyn asked worriedly, looking up and Caiden.

Caiden stood there, mouth ajar, with no words. He didn't believe what he saw, so he quickly put the head down, with complete denial of what he had seen.

"It's nothing, just his endoskeleton is all," He said, jumping down from the platform.

"Oh... Wait, why was his curtain opened when he was turned off?" Chase asked, standing back from the platform Foxy was standing on.

"Probably investigators checking him or something," Caiden said, motioning them to the door, "come on, let's go."

And once they all stepped out, Caiden stroked the wall again, and he switched the light off. The room was in complete darkness. Except for one thing- Foxy's eye. Not only his eye, his eye that had an eye patch on it. The scary thing however was that it didn't look like an endoskeleton eye, but a human one. It's eyes shown from the slit of light shining through the cracked door. Caiden gave a quick gasp before slamming the door shut.

"What did you see?" Chase asked, looking at Caiden with utter terror.

"Nothing. Let's- let's just go," Caiden said, staring at the floor before starting to walk down the dark hall.

He turned around and looked at the door of the room that he had just been in and shuttered at the feeling of seeing that eye, a human eye, inside a kids' pizza place fox animatronic. There was something very wrong here, but he needed to find out more, so he turned back and followed his friends to the party room.

"Oh, my God!" Karlyn yelled at the loudest her voice could go, seizing her hands quickly over her face.

"What?" Chase yelled, scared out of his mind.

Karlyn said nothing. She simply pointed her shaking finger to a large, yellow figure standing in the midst of the darkness, it's endo skeleton's eyes' pupils glowing in the darkness. Caiden stroked the wall again until he found a light switch, that he quickly turned on. The figure in front of them was Chica the chicken, looking somewhat beat up, guessing because she had been inspected. The endoskeleton's mouth was visible inside of her own. Karlyn let out a slightly smaller gasp at the sight of the at least six foot tall electronic chicken standing in front of us.

"Chica?" Chase asked nervously, "What happened to her?"

I stood closer to the creature. It was slightly taller than me, being my five foot ten self. She was at least two inches taller.

"She's just been beaten up with all the investigations going on around this joint," Caiden replied, looking inside the endoskeleton's mouth only to see a tongue, a human tongue. But it was dry, very dry. He widened his eyes and quickly stepped back. He was so scared at this point, that he was breathing hard. But he couldn't just let this case go unsolved when they've gotten so far.

"Why is she off of the show stage?" Karlyn asked, shaking from fright.

Caiden stared at her and moved his eyes to the show stage nearby. Only Bonnie was there, and he looked almost as terrifying as Chica, even though his endoskeleton wasn't visible. Only she wasn't standing where she normally does, she was standing in a dark corner, blood and dirt visible from here.

But where was Freddy?

"Uh..." Caiden didn't know what to think, how could Freddy and Chica be off of the stage? It would be pretty difficult to pry these creatures from the stage, so how did they move?

"Hey, I, uh... I've got an idea!" Caiden started, doing his best to keep them from getting scared if their leader was as terrified, or maybe even more terrified than they were, "Chase, you go look at the security cameras, and Karlyn and I will look for evidence or whatever."

"Why do I have to go by myself?" Chase asked, giving a sideways look at the dark halls.

"Just do it. We'll meet you up in an hour or so," Caiden stated, shoving Chase to the dark hall.

Chase gave a scared gulp before walking down the dark hall, shaking from fear, his fearful whimpers noticeable from one end of the hall to the other.

"Wimp," Caiden muttered quietly, shaking his head, "let's go."

They, very wearily, walked past Chica, keeping eye contact on her, making sure nothing strange was going to happen. They maneuvered their way to the show stage and quietly tiptoed to Bonnie. Caiden stood on the top of his toes and looked closely at the animatronic, afraid after what he had seen earlier to wait for what he will see now.

"What do you see?" Karlyn asked curiously, looking up at Caiden as he examined the creature thoroughly.

He kept on looking, but besides the retched odor filling his nostrils, nothing was suspicious.

"I can't see anything," He admitted, taking each hand on either side of Bonnie's head, which was not a safe procedure.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Karlyn asked, crossing her arms tiredly.

Caiden sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do, he's gotten this far, he needed to see if there was anything suspicious about Bonnie, or if it was just the other two and he was dreaming and it was all in his head. There was only one way he could get further investigation.

"I'm ripping his face off," He said firmly, steadily getting more and more afraid of what he was getting himself into.

"Are you mad?" Karlyn exclaimed so loudly that her voice reverberated off the walls around them.

"It's the only way I can see if there is anything inside of these suits," Caiden admitted fear in the tone of his voice.

"Wow, you've lost it. You've completely lost it!" Karlyn yelled angrily, throwing her arms in the air in utter disbelief, "I'd rather go home and sit on the couch eating potato chips and watching Netflix than this. Why did I agree to do this?"

"I don't care. Just stand back and keep guard from behind me, if there is something wrong with these animatronics, and they are involved in those murders, this could be dangerous," Caiden said, fitting the tips of his fingers into the creases between the metal panels on his face and began to attempt to pull this mask off.

"I'd should be watching the security cameras with Chase," Karlyn muttered quietly under her breath.

"JUST KEEP GUARD!" Caiden yelled at least twice as loud as Karlyn did earlier.

Karlyn stepped back, shocked. She had never heard Caiden yell so loudly. He was usually laid back and calm, so this caught her extremely unawares. She decided not to question him, so she quickly turned around and kept watch, still not happy about the situation.

Caiden kept on pulling strongly until his fingers fell easily info the gap from the back of the face and the front of the back of his head.

He was about to take the last pull, which was certain to pull it off, when the eyes from the animatronics glowed so brightly that Caiden quickly took his fingers from the gaps and shielded his eyes. A deep, broken, weary electronic crackling voice yelled loudly into his ear.

'D-DO NOT TAMPER WITH THE ANIM-MATRONI-NICS, KIDS OR THEY W-WILL H-HELP-HURRRT YOU LE-LEAVE THE ESATABL-I-WORLD F-FOREVERR'

These words echoed in his mind, the words coming from it seemed as though it was supposed to say one thing, but some way, somehow it was saying something different. Caiden could feel it's presence coming toward him, the sound of crackling electricity filling his ears. Caiden screamed loudly and he turned around quickly offstage and jumped off, falling to his knees, his eyes blinded briefly. And as he opened his eyes, the view came steadily less blurry, and he caught as glimpse of Karlyn, and he jumped to his feet, ran rapidly to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Caiden, what's going on?" She asked fearfully as well as curiously.

"Just-Just-Come ON!" He yelled, cold, small tears falling from the sides of his eyes from the blinding light and the pain he felt from what he had guessed was from falling, but it wasn't.

He grabbed her quickly and ran as fast as he could out of the room, anywhere, he didn't care where, somewhere away from here, he didn't care where. So he took her down the dark hall with no looking back, no second thoughts, his fear and regret from what had occurred that night so far.

Was he going to live to see tomorrow?

Was he going to lose his friends?

This he did not know, but he felt was more likely to happen.

1:25 AM July 31st, 1988

Caiden sat in a cold, metal chair, his fists clutched in front of his mouth, his left foot tapping against the cold floor, his mind swirling with fear, confusion, worry, anything he did not want to feel was coming inside his mind. His mind had too much inside it that he didn't notice Karlyn sitting on the other side of the room. He hadn't told her anything, surely she was confused, yet not as much as Caiden.

"Caiden?" She said softly, the distant light in the corner of the walls where the tops met glistened in her eyes, that shone intensely with sodden terror.

He sat there in silence, thoughts still racing rapidly in his mind, for three minutes before he realized that she had said something.

"Um... what?" He said turning to the girl, with each of her hands clenched tightly in the other.

"I-I'm scared. What did you see? W-why did you scream?" She stuttered, shaking from fear.

Caiden knew he needn't let her know, it would scare her even more than what she was. He also knew he needed to keep his mind off of this fear he had, and maybe comforting his dream girl would get his mind off of things, so he moved to the seat on the right of her and sat beside her.

"It's nothing to worry about," He lied, "I don't care as long as you're okay."

She gave a small, toothless smile and laid her head softly on Caiden's shoulder, feeling not only comfort, but safety. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he too felt safer than he did before.

This was good. He was getting his mind off things. His crush from since third grade was by his side. This was it. This was the time. This was the time to tell her. To tell her how he felt, how he felt for six years. He was going to tell her, even though he nearly got his head bit off. But this was as good as ever, since they may not live to see the light of the morning.

"Karl?" He asked softly, looking down at her soft, dark blonde hair on the top of her head.

"Yeah?" She said, not moving her head off his shoulder.

Caiden moved his arm off of her and she lifted her head softly and looked into his green eyes.

"I need to tell you something. It's been on my mind for a long time," He admitted, taking a deep breath.

She looked up with him with curiosity and interest.

"I-I," He stuttered nervously, looking into her gorgeous bright blue eyes, "I like you. I've liked you since I first met you, in third grade. I've just never told you, because, because I was too nervous."

She looked at him and smiled, "I like you too," he felt a major chip released from his shoulder as she spoke, "and I always thought you liked me, you know, with all the flirting, but I just never heard it. It's nice to hear."

He smiled back at her, all the worries lifted from his mind, and his heart was lifted and he no longer was afraid or worried, but he was happy, being there, looking into her light blue eyes, and she was looking into his.

"What now?" He asked, not knowing what would happen next.

"What about this?" Karlyn said, putting her hand on his cheek and closing her eyes as she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. He looked at her with surprise, never thinking that this would ever happen, that it must be a fantasy, a dream.

He eventually closed his eyes and kissed her lips, cherishing the moment that he had dreamed about for years for as long as he could.

He sat there, kissing her over and over again, their lips caressing each other's softly and so elegantly that he felt a chill down his back.

The couple didn't know that they were being watched by Chase from a security camera.

"All right, Caiden!" Chase cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

Chase had heard about Caiden liking Karlyn from the very beginning. Of course he was excited for their first kiss.

Chase kept his eyes on the security cameras, eating a bag of Cheetos and resting his feet on top of the security desk. He wasn't seeing much, however, because all of his focus was on Caiden and Karlyn, which of course was very strange. Would you want someone watching you as you had your first kiss with your crush?

If only he had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Bonnie was no longer on the show stage.

After Caiden and Karlyn pulled away, Chase had seized his laughing, for he never believed that his best friend and his crush would ever have feelings that were mutual. It had been six years with nothing.

He finally closed the camera down and opened a new camera that showed the hall to his left, and he saw none other than a dark figure, the shape of Bonnie. Chase found himself breathing quickly, almost hyperventilating, and he swung his feet off of the desk, the bag of chips falling to the ground; but he didn't notice, he had bigger things on his mind. He ran his fingers through his head, scared out of his mind.

"How? How? How could he- could he be- there?" He asked himself breathlessly.

All of the sudden, he heard distant clunks of metal through the left hall, his heart pumping faster than it ever had before. He wanted to be anywhere but here; how could he keep himself safe from this creature? Was he possibly going to be the sixth victim of a vicious murder? He certainly didn't want to.

To his relief, he saw a button beside the opening of the door to enable the door to be shut, so he quickly pressed it with all the might of his body and the door shut quickly with a loud clunk. He felt a relief and he leaned back in the chair, laughing softly. He felt safer, that he kept Bonnie from coming inside of the security room, only he didn't. As he leaned back in the chair with relief, he felt something, something in his presence, something or someone was behind him. He felt their presence draw near. His heartbeat steadily grew faster and the thing got closer. He didn't want to turn around, he couldn't, he didn't know, nor did he want to know what was behind him. He was hoping it was Caiden messing with him again, but he glanced wearily at the security camera, and Caiden and Karlyn were still in the room with the spare parts. He started breathing quicker and quicker as he looked through all the cameras, his hand shaking vigorously. He noticed something. Bonnie was gone, he was no where to be seen. He needed to turn around, to see what he was to put up with. He noticed two red lasers reflecting from the monitors. His mouth was ajar and hot breath being released from it as he started to turn his chair slowly. He saw an arm as he turned, an animatronic's arm. And then he saw the creature's violet torso with a red bow tie.

It was true, he was there, inside of his room. Chase nervously moved his head upward until the beading red lasers blinded him as his life quickly drew away.

Too bad no one heard his screams.

Caiden slowly pulled away from Karlyn and looked at her as he flashed her bright blue eyes at him. He smiled as he looked at her, but he knew the feeling he had would be soon to cease. Karlyn sat back in her chair, satisfied, and looked idly to the floor. It was silent in the room once more, and as every second passed worry came closer to them, and the atmosphere in the room came colder and colder until a chill spread down the back of Karlyn's spine.

"It's kind of cold in here, isn't it?" She said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Caiden looked at her shivering, and even though he knew that he'd be cold, he knew what to do, "Oh, here," he said, taking off his jacket and putting it on her.

She smiled at him as she put her arms through the sleeves of his jacket. She leaned her head on his shoulder once more, staring at the spare parts hung up on the wall in front of her.

It was a prolonged silence as the couple sat there, in the cold room. It was nearly two thirty in the morning, nothing had happened since Bonnie's malfunction. Or so they thought.

"I wonder what Chase is doing," Karlyn said, Caiden giving her an odd and confused look, "wonder if he's seen anything."

Caiden started to get worried, it's been too long with nothing happening. Something was wrong, and he needed to find out what.

"Uh, Karl?" He said, Karlyn looking up at him from his shoulder, "I'm going to look around, you need to stay here."

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "What? I'm not letting you go alone, nothing good has happened-" She stopped at the hurt look on Caiden's face, "nothing good from this investigation, but it was kind of nice to investigate you."

He blushed slightly at this. He knew it was somewhat safe in here, for nothing had happened for a while here. She needed to stay here, there was something wrong, he could feel it.

"I need to find further evidence, and most of all, find Freddy," He said promptly.

She looked at him with abrupt fear and hesitation, but she knew she had to let him go. The sooner he found all that he wanted, whatever it was, the sooner they'd get out of this freak show.

"Alright," she said quietly, "go on. But, Caiden," He looked at her with interest, fear flaming in the reflections of his eyes, "be safe."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck, feeling her warmth of her body against his as thought he wouldn't feel it ever again. He was to step out of the room, to step back into his fear, his terror, his worry.

He let go of his grip and her embrace disappeared. He looked into her blue eyes, knowing that he could possibly not see them again. After all that he had seen, this was a serious possibility.

"Oh, you need this back!" Karlyn said, clutching the opening of Caiden's jacket.

"No," he said, touching her hand as she tried to pull it off, "keep it."

She smiled up at him and let go of her grip and stepped on the tips of her toes and pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Goodbye, Caiden."

He looked at her, a strong emotional pain at the thought of letting her go, and stay here alone.

"Goodbye, Karlyn."

Caiden stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him, looking onward at the hall that turned dark and light back and forth from the flickering light at the end of the hall.

He took a deep breath before taking his first step on the way to a dangerous discovery. If only he knew of a yellow chicken mascot lurking behind him in a dark hall, making way toward the room he had just left.

Karlyn sat quietly in the room, looking around at the spare parts, but something seemed weird, there were parts, but they were put together. It was like a creepy statue. But then she noticed some thing, that it most certainly wasn't there before. Not only that, but it's endoskeleton was visible just like the Chica in the party room. At this point she knew something was up. But she just sat there, staring at the creature. For some reason it did nothing but look at her with beady eyes, but as she surveyed the creature, she noticed something, she noticed not only blood, but teeth, human teeth, inside a human mouth. There was a body inside the Chica suit. It was true. She stared at the creature, muttering.

"Oh God, please don't kill me, I was being stupid, I didn't mean to come here,"

Tears steadily flowed through her eyelids. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as the human mouth opened, and said something in a crackling high voice.

'You're next.'

Caiden walked down the creepy hallway, which seemed more eerie with being alone than it did with someone, and even then it was pretty scary. He felt chills sweep across his back, getting colder with every step he took.

He was about to the doorway of Pirate's Cove when he heard a deafening shriek and his body filled with anxiety and fear once more.

"Karlyn," He said quietly to himself.

He took off, his feet running faster than they had ever before. His heart was racing, his head was sweating, tears were falling, pain was growing. He ran faster and faster until he made it to the spare room. The door was ajar, he faintly remembered shutting it; something was up. Surely she didn't run off.

He ran into the room quickly, and looked around; but no one was there. He saw parts that had been there before, missing, and blood spewed across the floor.

Karlyn surely was dead. He now felt that he would fancy being that with her. He wanted to die. Someone he cared so much for had died, and it was because of him. He couldn't let her die and not him. It was all his fault. He was the one who persuaded Karlyn and Chase- Chase. Where was Chase? Was he still alive? Had he taken Karlyn? He needed to know.

He ran as fast as he could from the room, hanging on to the last bit of hope he had in his heart, begging for them to be alive.

He took the right hall, ignoring the pictures of crying children on the wall. In fact, there were pictures of crying children all over the walls. He stopped in his tracks at the end of the hall. A huge painting of the crying child at the end of the hall, staring gloomily at him. He looked around fearfully at all the pictures. He felt tears pouring rapidly off his cheek, splashing onto the dirty floor, and he realized something- He was the crying child. He was the kid plastered all over the walls.

What did this mean?

Was he about to lose his life?

Where had Chase and Karlyn gone?

And where was Freddy?

As all these questions swarmed like a pack of wasps inside of his mind, each was soon answered. He heard a voice behind him, which made him jump from fear.

"Don't run away," the voice said in a deep, eerie tone, "it's just me."

Caiden turned at him, his face was sunken in, but distinguished by the shadow, which lingered over the top of his face. An ugly, sly smirk shone brightly under the shadow. His glowing eyes staring directly at him. He was dressed as though he was working, he had a job. His pants were khaki, but wrinkled and ripped in a few places. His shoes were as dark as the night sky, a pitch black. And his shirt, a polo, looking disheveled, a deep, dark purple with a golden badge on it that read 'Fredbear's Diner'

What was Fredbear's Diner?

Did he work there?

Why was he here now?

But the thing was the dark red ooze dripping down from his neck, unlike the stains on his pants and shirt, thus blood was new. It was fresh.

But behind him was none other than Freddy. But he looked lifeless. He didn't look like the rest. He didn't seem to have anything inside of him. He looked as though he'd needed to be stuffed, but not by an endoskeleton- a child.

"Who are you?" Caiden asked nervously, backing up to the wall, where the painting of the child was, "Where are my friends?"

"Don't you worry. Your friends are in good hands here at Freddy Fazbear's pizza," He said in such a menacing tone that Caiden gasped.

"What did you do with them?" Caiden asked, gasping for breath as though he was underwater.

"Only what I'm going to do to you," He said, his dirty teeth flashing diligently as his smirk grew, "I think we need to spruce things up and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, maybe some new attractions would suffice?"

Caiden finally realized that his friends were the sixth and seventh victims, and he was sure to be the eighth. Who was this guy? Why did he do such things to innocent children?

"Who are you?" Caiden said loudly, his voice reverberated off the walls and it echoed back to him, and he could hear the fearful tone in his voice.

"Don't you see?" The voice said as he stepped from the shadow. His presence scared Caiden more than he had known. He clasped his hand over his mouth. His eyes were blood red, as though the had been punctured. His face seemed as though he was nothing but a skeleton. His cheeks had blood stains on both sides, and they were so dirty. His hair was long, tousled, disheveled, and tangly. It was just as dirty as his cheeks, a dark brown hair, almost black, and a few streaks of grey. His cheek bones were high, and his smile was wide and heinous. His eyebrows bushy and black with grey streaks just like his hair. He was the scariest figure that Caiden had ever seen. But Caiden wanted to know who he was. And the man, who didn't seem so much like a man, spoke in his horrid voice, saying something. Something that opened the doors that had been locked and closed. He spoke under his breath as he got up in Caiden's face.

It's me.

Caiden felt an immense pain, an indescribable pain. The worst pain he had ever felt. Worse than any pain he could imagine. He didn't know what he felt. He saw distant and blurry visions of his friends, but they were lying dead on the floor. Blood was surrounding their bodies. But his visioned was blocked as a door shut and all he could hear were screams of horror and terror. And he saw visions of all the animatronics, in turn, but with some now ones, ones that he had never seen before. And when they dissapeared, a vision of the man that he had seen appeared, saying over and over again those two words, "It's me."

Caiden started to feel the pain disappear from his body, and he felt relief. He could feel nothing. All he could see was light. He knew he was dying. He remembered all those times Chase and him pulled pranks. When Chase stood up for him when he was in first grade when he was getting bullied. When he first met Karlyn, and his mouth dropped and he didn't realize that his elbow was in his mashed potatoes, and everyone laughing at him. Everyone except Karlyn. He remembered his parents and how his dad would help him with baseball and his mom would help him with home or or tease him about Karlyn. And he thought about how worried they would be in the morning when their little boy wasn't there. He remembered his first kiss with Karlyn that night. And calling Chase a chicken for not coming. This was his last day of summer, but not only that, but his last day ever. And there was so much guilt. His friends died because of him. He wanted to die himself, and he was. He would soon be with his friends. But not the way he thought.

2:41 PM July 31st, 1988

It was dark outside. The clouds were grey, and rain was pouring on the ground rapidly as though God was crying. Three scared mothers were wailing and crying, not knowing where there kids were. Dads were trying to forget what had happened and comfort their wives as the family pizza place was being inspected once more, but with an issue. There were three bloody spots, and no children. All the mascots were gone. There was no evidence. Caiden had gotten what he wanted, but not the way he in visioned. The kids' recent disappearance was quickly on the news the next morning.

'Two nights ago at the beloved Freddy Fazbear's family pizza place, five children went missing at this establishment. It was quickly shut down for odor reasons and proof of murderous crimes. However, officials have not found the criminal, and his identity is still unknown. Investigations went on all day yesterday until eleven o' clock. All the doors were locked shut. So far investigators have not found any evidence leading to the culprit, but there was blood oozing from inside the mascots, and the blood was not traced to anyone. The popular theory is that the children were stuffed inside of these suits, but so far this has not been proven. Until last night, three children, all by the young age of fourteen broke inside of the building, no one knows why. They could have simply been curious and decided to look further. This we do not know. But we do know that all the mascots have suddenly disappeared, as well as the three children. Investigators are on the case as we speak. More news as this shocking story develops.'

No one ever knew what happened to the three curious strangers. And the three teenagers were never seen again. At least not the same way...


End file.
